MOMs magical daughter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: M.O.M. was best friends with Center agent Lily Potter nee Evans, so much so that she was named FemHarry, Angels, godmother. A few days after that fateful Halloween night M.O.M. learns from the Goblins of Gringotts that Lily and James were dead and Sirius wrongfully imprisoned. She won't let this stand though. Watch how a FemHarry raised by the head of The Center changes things. T
1. Finding out and Bank Visit

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Lily Potter had been a Center Agent before she died? A Center agent that had been close enough friends with M.O.M. to name her FemHarry's godmother? Read as the Wizarding Worlds savior is raised by the head of the Center! AU OOC maybe some hints of Femslash or Slash later.)**

Head of a secret agency known only as the Center, M.O.M. was tearing through her paperwork quickly when there was a ding nearby. The ding itself was nothing special; it was what it was attached too that caused M.O.M.s head to snap upwards. It was early November, the fourth of November to be precise, and M.O.M. had just gotten a message from the Goblins of Gringotts. Yes, M.O.M. knew about Gringotts and the so called 'hidden' wizarding countries. She knew where they were, who was in charge, who was a strong political power, and who was a behind the scenes manipulator. Hard for her not to when one of her best friends and best agents was a muggleborn witch and most human agents were either magical or had some creature blood in them. She herself was a pure blood witch from America.

"Billy!" M.O.M. called immediately upon grabbing the paper and reading it…three times over in her shock. She couldn't believe what she was reading, she just couldn't. One of her best agents and her best friend, who had given birth to an adorable little girl with black hair and green eyes almost two years ago, was dead as was her husband.

"Yes ma'am?" The small green alien asked zooming in front of her and saluting.

"Open a portal to just outside of Gringotts in London. L-Lily's dead and since her godfather is being denied custody it should be passed on to me instead. We need to go get little Angel." M.O.M. said swallowing hard when she spoke about her friend being dead; thank god that little Angel was still alive at least. Billy's eyes widened and he looked depressed at this, Lily was one of the only agents that never got on him about his past or his appearance and he liked the feisty red head as well as her fun-loving husband who had been informed about the Center after their wedding. The little alien had even gone to see their daughter, Angel, when she was first born, he would later swear it's the only time he had ever seen M.O.M. actually act like her codename.

"Yes M.O.M." Billy said pressing a button on his little ship and opening a portal to the required location, not even bothering to try and find a discreet location since it was in a magical community.

"Come along Billy. We don't have all day." M.O.M. said walking through the portal while Billy zoomed after her, a little happier at the fact that he would at least get to see Angel is alright for himself. Neither of the two seemed to noticed the amount of attention they were drawing for the portal as they stepped away from it and towards the bank doors where two Goblins bowed them in hastily. They weren't stupid enough to piss off a woman that had access to technology that could wipe them out without her getting anywhere near them.

"I'm here to speak with Master Goldfarb." M.O.M. said immediately upon walking up to a young Goblin behind a desk that had no line waiting.

"And what business do you have with him, human?" The young goblin sneered, not knowing who this woman was or why she would want to talk to such an important Goblin. The other nearby Goblins stopped what they were doing and stared at him in horror and shock. All young Goblins had been repeatedly told to treat this woman with the upmost respect! One particularly brave Goblin rushed over to intervene on his younger colleagues behalf when they noticed the frosty glare that set in on M.O.M.s features at the young Goblins behavior.

"Please ignore him madam. He's new and doesn't know how to treat the customers correctly yet. I'll take you to Master Goldfarb immediately." The Goblin said his face rather pale as he bowed to the woman while many other witches and wizards were wondering what was so important about this woman in muggle clothing.

"I believe you were busy with my transaction." A man with slicked back platinum blond hair said silkily as he stared at the bowing Goblin while a blond woman next to him holding a small blond year old or so baby looked on curiously.

"I'm afraid she comes as first priority Mister Malfoy. You will have to either wait until I get back from escorting her to Master Goldfarb or find another Goblin to carry out the transaction." The bowing Goblin said finally rising from his bow to M.O.M. while many nearby witches and wizards gasped and began to whisper at this. The strange woman in all white with the weird green creature next to her was more important than the prestigious Malfoy family? The young Goblin that had sneered at M.O.M. turned both pale and a bright pink as he realized he really screwed up with a high priority, and most likely very dangerous given the older Goblins reactions, client.

"Thank you Sir Goblin. Good to know manners aren't completely dead here." M.O.M. said slyly, taking a bit of a potshot at both the blond Malfoy man and the young Goblin.

"O-of course madam. Please follow me." The Goblin said not saying anything about the potshot to his co-worker that was going to be in a lot of trouble once the higher ups heard what he had done. M.O.M. merely nodded at him once and followed silently as he walked down a side hall and directed her towards a door with a gold plaque on it, Billy zooming behind them quietly. The Goblin knocked three times before opening the door and bowing M.O.M. and Billy inside.

"Ah. Ms. Mandell. I see you got my message." Master Goldfarb said looking up from his paperwork at the sound of his door opening.

"Of course. I came immediately after I read it over." M.O.M. said nodding slightly as he motioned her and Billy to some chairs in the office and offered them some refreshments, which they both politely declined.

"Alright straight to business then. Five days ago on October the 31st 1981 the local Dark Lord, Voldemort, tried to kill all three members of the Potter family. He succeeded with killing Lord James and Lady Lily Potter but he failed in his attempt to kill their child, Heiress Angel Adhara Potter-Black." Master Goldfarb began causing M.O.M. to raise an eyebrow at the second last name.

"Black?" Billy asked curious as to how that name got added onto little Angels.

"Yes. Her godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black, has adopted her as his Heiress. He is currently unable to take her in because he is currently in Azkaban without a trial." Master Goldfarb said nodding slightly to the green alien while M.O.M.s eyes flashed. She had been to Azkaban with Lily once and she hadn't liked it at all, especially not those so called 'guards'. Being the head of an agency like the Center she had a lot of bad memories for them to drag up and she hated those things with every fiber of her being.

"We'll have to fix that. What about the others? Specifically Angel." M.O.M. said giving Billy a few hand signs that meant for him to get some agents to break Sirius out pronto. He nodded and tapped frantically on his keyboard for a few seconds before smiling slightly, he like Sirius the guy taught him how to pull pranks big time! He couldn't leave one of his friends to rot in that hell hole!

"Remus Lupin has been denied custody of Angel due to his monthly condition, Peter Pettigrew is in hiding for the betrayal of the Potters." Here Master Goldfarb was interrupted by a rather feral sounding growl from M.O.M. She hated betrayers almost as much as she did the Dementors, not a surprise since one of her former comrades at the Center had betrayed her on a mission and killed M.O.M.s little sister.

"Billy. I want Pettigrew and Remus found three weeks ago. Pettigrew is to be sent to the interrogation room that is airtight so his animal form couldn't get through. Remus is to be looked after by the medics immediately and then redirected to my office so I can work something out with him about his little job problem." M.O.M. said her voice more of a growl than anything else right now, it wasn't a surprise that when Lily had shown her about how a human magical could turn into an animal that both Lily and M.O.M. turned out to be panthers. They were both protective as hell and ferocious when angered. Billy merely nodded meekly as he went back to typing on his keyboard, not wanting to piss off the woman whose eyes were beginning to grow rather animalistic.

"As for young Angel she was struck with the Death Curse but she is alive and currently in the custody of the Dursleys while Albus Dumbledore is her apparent magical guardian." Master Goldfarb continued, stopping when the arm of M.O.M.s chair snapped clean off in her hands. It only helped a little with the fact that M.O.M.s nails were more like claws right now…

"That is a violation of Lily and James will. Myself, Sirius, and Remus were to raise her together and train her to grow up into a strong and independent woman with me being her Magical and muggle guardian." M.O.M. growled out, which caused Goldfarb to grin wickedly.

"Interesting. Looks like Dumbledore has to answer for why he sealed the Potters will once we bring him down enough. I take it as her Guardian, you'll take control of young Angels trust vault as well as the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell vaults?" Master Goldfarb said writing down this tidbit while M.O.M. nodded slightly.

"Better me than an old fool who didn't listen to their will." M.O.M. said, having learned early on that it was best to be blunt and straight to the point with Goblins rather than vague. It was one of the reasons most of the older Goblins liked her so much!

"Agreed. Now this is the address where we have located little Angel. Shall I leave it to you to go and retrieve her?" Goldfarb asked taking a small slip of paper and handing it to M.O.M. who smirked.

"Of course. I've been meaning to have a few words with Lily's sister anyways."


	2. going to Number 4 for the little Angel

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

M.O.M. crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped out of her white limo when she arrived at the address Master Goldfarb gave her twenty minutes ago. She knew from when she last saw the Dursley adults that the Dursleys valued appearances above all, as long as they seemed 'normal' to their neighbors then they didn't care about much else. She fully planned to use that to her advantage and she smirked at seeing everyone on the block watching her curiously as she made her way towards Number Four. As she expected a bony blond woman opened the door eagerly before she could even get on the door mat.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Petunia Dursley asked the important and rather scary looking woman in front of her while her husband watched on behind her with a small blond haired rather chubby baby nearby.

"Why hello there _Tuney_." M.O.M. began watching with mild satisfaction as Petunia paled something fierce at the nickname only three people called her, one of which was dead, another was male, and the final one was apparently right in front of her. Petunia made as if to hastily slam the door in the womans face but a white high heeled shoe in the doorway stopped that from happening as the neighbors crowded around the house curiously in order to hear.

"Now now Tuney. Is that some way to treat someone you grew up with?" M.O.M. asked sweetly but making sure to keep her voice loud enough for everyone to hear her clearly, which wasn't very loud since everyone was hanging off of her every word.

"Why are you here? We were never friends." Petunia said not quite sneering at the raven haired woman but coming quite close to it actually.

"I came because I was worried. You're baby sister was just murdered a few days ago after all." M.O.M. said hiding her mad grin at all the gasps and whispers this got from the nosy onlookers while Petunia went paler and Vernon began to turn reddish purple. None of the neighbors knew of Petunias younger sister, let alone about how she had been killed.

"Of course we can only be glad that the madman that murdered her and her husband didn't manage to kill their daughter, little Angel is only a month younger than your son if I remember correctly." M.O.M. said causing the onlookers to whisper even more so, they didn't know Petunias sister had been married or had a child either.

"Speaking of who. I heard from a mutual friend of mine and Lily's that little Angel was left in your care. Do you mind terribly if I check to make sure she's alright for myself? I believe that is the duty of the godmother isn't it?" M.O.M. asked worriedly, not having to fake how worried she was over little Angel. The girl was what her name implied. A little angel for almost everyone unless she gets angry, then she's a little pranking demoness.

"In fact I think her godfather should be here any second now since we were only recently informed of Lily's unfortunate death." M.O.M. said musing to herself aloud, as if her words were a signal though a long black limo pulled up next to M.O.M.s white one and out stepped a man that the Center had just rescued from Azkaban. He was rather handsome with his slicked back dark hair and his warm grey eyes as he walked up to stand next to M.O.M. while wearing an expensive black tuxedo that was curtsey of the Center. Hey when M.O.M. brought someone's reputations down in flames it wasn't just a bonfire. She made it an inferno to rival that of Hell itself. In fact those that managed to piss off the raven haired woman usually said they would prefer hell over facing her anger again.

"Olivia. I must thank you for informing about where little Angel is. I've been meaning to check in on her but I got a bit side tracked with tracing down the murderers' accomplice." Sirius said nodding politely to the white clad woman who inwardly smirked. Sirius understood her brief message on bringing this small family's reputation down in flames for how they treated Lily and James and was acting every bit like he was supposed to. A man with everything up to his shoulders in the underworld, many nearby men wondered if he had connections to the mafia while the women swooned over his looks.

"Good. You know how much I detest people like him. Now then Petunia. May we see little Angel or do we have to come back her later with some…friends?" M.O.M. asked smirking ever so slightly at Petunia while many wondered just who these two people really were if they were scaring Petunia so badly.

"Now you listen here lady!" Vernon exploded at the perceived threat towards his family as he stormed towards the two on the porch.

"I'll leave this to you Olivia. If I recall you always better at the…dirtier stuff." Sirius said giving the white clad a 'look' and backing away while Vernon stormed closer to them and reached his hand out as if to grab the woman. M.O.M. let her smirk turn into a vicious grin as Vernons hand touched her shoulder. Everyone could only watch in shock as M.O.M. grabbed Vernon's hand and bodily threw the man over her shoulder, not letting go of his hand and twisting it behind his back harshly as she stomped a high heeled foot down onto the small of his back…or where his back would be small.

"Now listen and listen well you tub of lard. I know how badly you and your wife hated Lily and James and how you're likely to take that hate out on Angel because she's their daughter. We are here to take her off of your hands and raise her how she's meant to be raised, by the people Lily wanted to raise her. In her will Lily made no mention of letting you two within three hundred feet of Angel, she even said specifically for Angel to _not_ live with you two." M.O.M. hissed at him loud enough for the others to hear every word of what she said.

"Sirius go get Angel and lets' leave before I get arrested for assault…or worse." M.O.M. said to the man who nodded and pushed past Petunia into the house, calling for his goddaughter as he ran up the stairs.

"Pa'foo!" A small girls voice screamed from within the house, causing Sirius to be heard rushing down the stairs. There was a sound of a door opening.

"OLIVIA!" Sirius screamed from within the house, causing M.O.M. to abandon holding down Vernon and rush into the house while pressing a few buttons on the side of her watch. The sight that met M.O.M.s eyes would forever be engraved into her mind and it wasn't a pretty one.

In a cupboard under the stairs was a year old girl with a blind fold covering her eyes and some shackles on her wrists and ankles. There were many sharp bits of broken glass on the floor under her feet and there was a small set of dog food bowls set in front of the corner of the cupboard farthest from the child that was far too skinny to be healthy.

"GET ME A DAMN MEDIC IN HERE FOUR MONTHS AGO!" M.O.M. screamed causing the door to her limo to open up and several Center agents to rush into the house, at least two of them being a certified field medic as was protocol. M.O.M. left her goddaughter in the capable hands of her agents and the small childs godfather as she left the house with a fire burning brightly in her eyes.

"How long has Angel been there? An hour? A day? _Four days maybe?_" M.O.M. demanded glaring darkly at Vernon who was slowly managing to climb to his feet.

"We didn't want the brat to begin with! You don't like what happens to her in our home then go complain to whatever bastard left her on our doorstep!" Vernon spat at the woman while the medics slowly carried Angel out of the house, causing many of the neighbors to gasp with shock and horror. Angel had small cuts all over her skinny body and obviously hadn't had anything to eat in the last few days at least, not since she had been sent to live with the Dursleys.

"We have to get her to the infirmary to treat everything." One of the medics reported at M.O.M.s frosty look, causing the white clad woman to nod sharply and motion them to her limo.

"I'll be there in one second. Get her in the car and away from these…_things_ before I kill the male _thing_ in front of her." M.O.M. ordered causing the group to nod and beat a hasty retreat as M.O.M. turned fiery eyes onto Vernon who actually backed up a bit at the ferocity of her glare. If looks could kill everyone there would be dead twelve times over already.

"You will stay far far away from Angel if you want to see the next sunset. I see you anywhere near her again and I _**will kill you**_." M.O.M. said her voice becoming slightly demonic at the last three words she spoke while Vernon paled but regained his anger fairly quickly.

"Now listen here you fre-" Vernon was cut off by the one thing the Center agents never expected of their calm and collected boss. M.O.M. had socked Vernon right in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground unconscious from the pure force of the punch.

"That felt good. What are you morons waiting for? Get Angel into the car now! We're going to the infirmary to get her taken care of STAT." M.O.M. said to herself at first before noticing that her agents had paused to gape at M.O.M. in shock at what she had done, one of them having Angel halfway lowered into the car. The neighbors could only watch in shock as M.O.M. and her agents climbed into the white limo with Angel and took off with squealing tires down the street with the man, Sirius, not a second behind in the black limo.

One lone neighbor, an old lady named Arabella Figg, took this moment to quietly sneak back to her house to fire call Albus and let him know what had just happened.

"Don't worry little Angel. We're going to make you all better in just a little bit." M.O.M. said soothingly to the small child that was lying on the seat next to her and looking up at her happily.

"Aun'y!" Angel exclaimed happily at seeing the woman that had always been so nice to her. In Angels young mind Aunty White was as nice as mommy but mommy was gone now and wasn't coming back.

Maybe if she asked nicely Aunty White would be her new mommy.


	3. new mama and training?

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had taken a month in the Infirmary before Angel was back to full health but she had been kept a week longer for observation and M.O.M. had only ever left the small girls side when the call of nature got too strong for her to resist. During that time the two had gotten much closer and M.O.M. had gotten extremely protective of the small child, so much so that the last person that badmouthed the poor toddler ended up with a broken jaw curtsey of the raven haired woman.

"Aun'y?" Angel asked finally working up the courage to ask the question she had been wondering for the past month.

"Yes little Angel?" M.O.M. asked immediately setting aside the paperwork she was doing in order to give the child her full attention.

"Mama go bye bye an' no wake up." Angel said slowly and causing M.O.M.s heart to break since she realized that Angel must have seen at least her mother die in front of her eyes.

"Yes she and your daddy went bye bye and she won't come back but…it'll be alright. You have me and Padfoot and Mooney here to look after you." M.O.M. said giving the child her best reassuring smile and causing the child to smile up at her slightly but look nervous.

"A-Are yew new mama?" Angel asked causing the doctors looking her over to freeze in place while M.O.M.s pencil fell from her hand in shock.

"If you want me to be little one." M.O.M. said quickly regaining her wits and picking up her pencil from off of the floor while Angel beamed at her happily.

"If you want I know a small ritual that will make it like I'm your second mama. I won't try to replace Lily cause I know I won't succeed but I can at least give you a second mama." M.O.M. said softly to the small girl who's beam brightened at this. A second mama instead of just a new one? That would be the greatest! She would be one of the luckiest kids in the world.

"Is that what you want to do little Angel?" M.O.M. asked looking at Angel and fiddling with her pencil nervously, one of the few nervous traits she allowed herself to have. M.O.M. beamed at Angel when she nodded happily.

"Okay then that's what we'll do squirt. When do you want to try and do the ritual? It's a small one and doesn't take any effort on your part but it's one of the most efficient ones that exist." M.O.M. said smiling down at the girl that was about to be her very first ever child.

"Now?" Angel asked tilting her head to the side innocently while M.O.M. nodded slowly.

"It won't hurt you badly so we can do it now. Give me your hand." M.O.M. requested, holding her hand out to take the smaller childs hand. Little Angel trusted her aunty and held her hand out obediently, only to whimper when the palm was cut open.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but its' part of the ritual." M.O.M. said soothingly as she sliced open her own hand with the knife she had pulled from her pocket. She held their bloody palms together and began to chant slightly in ancient Roman. At the end of the rather short chant the bloody hands began to glow a golden color to solidify their new mother daughter bond as a golden string went from Angels chest to M.O.M.s, right over their hearts.

"There we go. See? All done and all better." M.O.M. said feeling her mother/daughter bond with Angel solidify within her heart. This particular ritual made it so that the two were as close as any real mother/daughter duo. During blood work tests done on Angel it would crop up that she had two mothers, one being Lily Potter and the other being Olivia Mandell. M.O.M. smiled as she showed Angel their healed hands, the blood having been used in the ritual and their magic closing up the wounds.

M.O.M. watched in fascination as Angels appearance changed ever so slightly to what it would have been if she was born M.O.M.s daughter as well as Lily and James. The small childs messy hair became neater but still spiky, just like M.O.M.s own raven colored locks, one of her eyes turned a mixture of her emerald green and M.O.M.s own teal blue while the other remained its natural emerald green, and the childs bad eyesight cleared up so that she no longer needed the glasses as was evidenced by the small girl taking off the set of wire rimmed glasses the Center had scrounged up for her.

"There we go. Now you're my adorable little girl." M.O.M. said gently lifting the child onto her lap and cuddling her slightly. The nearby Center workers merely stared at M.O.M. then one another in shock before slowly leaving the room. They had never seen their boss act like this before and they did _not_ want to see what would happen should she think they were intruding on a personal moment between her and her new daughter.

"Ohh I'll have to get you a whole new wardrobe and get you started on your training!" M.O.M. said her eyes lighting up when she realized that yes she really does have a daughter of her own to love and spoil rotten now.

"Rainin'?" Angel asked tilting her head up at her new mama cutely.

"That's right little one. You see every girl born into our family becomes the next Head of the Center when the current one dies. So if I were to die then you'd be the Head of the Center. Because of this all the girls in our family starts training at a young age, about the age you are now, so that they can protect themselves and be ready to take over command of the Center whenever they have to. I took over the Center when I was ten after my mother had died on an assignment, so we have to start your training soon." M.O.M. explained smiling widely down at her daughter who was looking up at her with wide eyes. She didn't know any of that!

"You're going to be nice and strong and able to take on anyone when you're done training!" M.O.M. said grinning widely down at her daughter as she nuzzled the childs soft hair and causing Angel to smile. She'd be strong enough to make sure no one hurt her anymore. That didn't sound bad to her at all actually.

What no one knew at that moment was that Angel was a sponge when it came to knowledge and a natural warrioress, which according to M.O.M. was what most Mandell women were. Add in how protective her mama and Uncles are of her now and all the highly advanced technology her mama was going to teach her how to use and you had a small girl that was going to be one hell of a powerhouse in a few years.

Poor poor old goats never stand a chance.


	4. six years later and team mates

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It has been five years since Angel started her training and the girl was now ready for the next step, according to M.O.M. at least. The only thing holding Angel back from being able to be named the next Center Head now was that she needed the actual experience from the field work. Because of this her mama was assigning her to one of the teams, one of the best ones we have her mama had told her. She had heard about the team from her mama, her Uncle Billy, and some other Center workers.

It was led by a blond boy named Martin that always managed to annoy her mama to no ends. The other two current members were Java, a caveman they had met, and Diana who is Martins step-sister. Right now the team was in the elevator coming up to M.O.M.s office as the raven haired woman worked out on the fighting simulator and Angel hid nervously behind her mama's chair watching her mama.

In the five years since she had been adopted by M.O.M. Angel had been training and being taught by most of the Center agents, most of whom adored the little girl as long as she didn't prank them. Most of her insecurities and confidence issues had been fixed but if there was one thing she still wasn't quite used to yet, it was meeting new people. Although her mama had told her that she had found a rather simple solution to that problem that might also let Angel make a few friends outside of the Center but Angel didn't know what the solution was yet. Her mama had merely told her it would be a surprise. Despite the fact that Angel had the mind of a high schooler, she was still a little kid so she liked surprises.

"Don't be alarmed Java. It's just the Centers virtual combat simulator." M.O.M. said after the door to her office had opened and a large man that seemed to be made of muscles and thick skin nearly freaked out over the virtual monsters.

"Cool. Hey can I try?" The blond boy, Martin, asked rushing forward and putting his hands on M.O.M.s desk as he tried to get a closer look at the Combat Simulator.

"No." M.O.M. said without hesitation as she pressed the pause button on the side of one of the gloves before turning to look at the agents, smiling ever so slightly at the sight of Angel peeking out at them from behind the large white chair.

"But you three and your new teammate can investigate the strange disappearance of a child from a library in Northern France." M.O.M. finished while the three agents looked surprised at this and Billy zoomed over to grin at Angel.

"Team mate?" Java asked scratching his head curiously while Martin noticed the small child peeking out at them curiously from behind M.O.M.s chair and blinked for a moment before walking forward and squatting down to be on eye level with the kid, who ducked back behind the chair shyly.

"Hey there kiddo. My name's Martin Mystery. What's yours?" Martin asked grinning at the small girl as he held his hand out for a high five, causing Diana and Java to look at who Martin was talking too while M.O.M. raised an eyebrow at the blond teen.

"Angel." Angel answered shyly after a moment as she slowly held her hand out and shook Martins much bigger one politely.

"Well that's a pretty name. Perfect for a cute kid like you. So what are you doing here, Angel?" Martin asked grinning wider at the girl that smiled slightly, this guy reminded her of Uncle Padfoot. She liked him immediately.

"I see you caught sight of little Angel Martin." M.O.M. asked coughing pointedly to bring their attention back to her so she could explain as she walked forward and patted Angel's head.

"Agents this is your new teammate Angel. She will be joining you on your assignments from today onwards." M.O.M. said causing Diana and Java to peer at Angel curiously, causing the small girl to duck behind M.O.M.s legs shyly.

"No need to be shy Angel. They won't hurt you." M.O.M. said smiling slightly down at Angel who still remained hidden behind her legs while Martin thought for a second before perking up as he reached inside of his flame styled shirt that had hidden pockets on the inside.

"Here. Want some ice-cream Angel?" Martin offered pulling out an orange cream popsicle he had swiped from the cafeteria earlier. Angels eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite treat before she looked up at her mama hopefully.

"Go ahead little Angel." M.O.M. encouraged causing Angel to beam up at her happily and reach out slowly as if to take the popsicle from Martin, who scooted back a bit and held it just outside her zone of reach.

"Nope. You have to come out here and introduce yourself if you want the popsicle kiddo." Martin said grinning as he repeatedly moved the popsicle until it was just outside of Angels reach, causing the girl to pout cutely. This earned a loud squeal from Diana over how cute Angel looked, which caused Angel to duck back behind M.O.M.s legs completely. M.O.M. smirked as she realized her daughters sudden plan while Martin looked away in order to glare at Diana for scaring the kid again.

"Thank you!" Angel chirped happily as she tackled Martin and sat on his chest while eating the popsicle she had swiped when he dropped it in surprise. M.O.M. laughed at the look on the agents faces while they looked at Angel who was happily eating the popsicle and grinning from ear to ear. She had pulled that same move on one of the human agents that tried to keep her from her favorite treat before and the guy couldn't believe he had been outwitted by a then five year old.

"That's my clever little Angel." M.O.M. said ruffling her daughters hair fondly and causing the child to grin up at her impishly like her Uncle Sirius had taught her too.

"As I was saying agents. This is your new teammate Angel, who will be joining you on all your assignments from here on out. She has been trained by some of the Centers finest agents and myself ever since she was a little over a year and a half old and she now needs the field experience since she has all else. Now I understand that sometimes injuries are unable to be prevented out in the field but if I find out she so much as has a single scratch on her that could have been prevented I will be using you three as my personal training dummies for a month." M.O.M. warned them with a dark glare while Angel ignored this and continued to happily devour the ice cream without making a single mess on Martin, although her face was covered with orange ice cream after she was done.

"Aww you're all messy now Angel." M.O.M. said taking a napkin off of her desk and gently wiping the ice cream off of her daughters face while the six year old sat still obediently.

"There we go. All clean. Now why don't you introduce yourself to your teammates?" M.O.M. asked smiling as she threw away the dirty napkin and causing Angel to nod obediently, she never disobeyed her mama before and she wouldn't start now.

"I'm Angel Kitsune Potter-Black-Mandell and it's nice to meet you three." Angel said getting off of Martin and smiling shyly at the three of them while Martin slowly sat up and grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you little Angel and boy is that a mouthful of a name. My name's Martin Mystery, you can just call me Marty like Billy does though. You ever wanna come pranking with me and just let me know." Martin said with a grin and mischievous wink to the girl that giggled at this while M.O.M. groaned playfully and Diana went into Chibi form in order to beat up a Chibi Martin.

"Hi there Angel. My name is Diana Lombard, but you can call me Di okay? Don't listen to Martin. He hasn't quite grown up yet." Diana said glaring at her brother who pouted at this while Angel glared frostily at Diana, she liked Martin. Diana gulped slightly and backed away from Angels glare, which was so much like M.O.M.s that it was really freaky to the three agents.

"Java name Java. Angel like M.O.M." Java said backing away from Angel ever so slightly at the sight of the rather scary glare on the cute childs face.

"I hope she's like me. She's my daughter after all. Now you three get to work and you, little Angel, be careful out there." M.O.M. said shocking the three agents before looking worried as she kneeled down and gently hugged her daughter. She didn't want to risk sending Angel out there without her but she didn't have much of a choice since she couldn't always leave the Center anytime that Angel was sent out on assignment. M.O.M. smiled however when a large black dog bounded in and tackled Angel, licking her face and causing her to laugh.

"I almost forgot. This is Angel's guard dog when out on assignment. His name is Padfoot, and he's smarter than he looks…which isn't very smart to begin with." M.O.M. said dryly and causing the dog to whine and jump on her instead, knocking her down in her surprise.

"You even think of licking me and I will personally see to it that you are neutered." M.O.M. said glaring while the dog jumped off of her as if burned and whined as it hid behind Angel with its tail between its legs at the threat.

"Heh. The dog is smarter than Martin at least." Diana said taking a pot shot at her step-brother as she accidently bumped into something on M.O.M.s desk. A small glass slider began falling to the floor before it stopped a bare centimeter from hitting the ground.

"Thank you Angel and you, Diana, nearly sent my cloning research six months back." M.O.M. said sighing in relief and shooting her daughter a thankful look when the small slider began to float back up and landed softly on her desk. If there was one thing Angel was a master at it was using her magic without a wand, although she sometimes used her small diamond studded earrings as a foci when conserving energy. Angel could manipulate her magic to her will because of her magical core, which was larger than peoples three times her age for some strange reason, although using pure raw magic left the small girl exhausted for at least a day afterwards.

"Cool our new team mate has super powers!"


	5. Boogeyman and daddy?

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ah. I just love the French country side. It's so…relaxing." Diana said breathing in a large breath of fresh air just before Martin revved the engine on their ride.

"Martin slow down!" Diana screamed a moment later as Martin drove down the road like a maniac while Angel whooped at the speed and Padfoot barked happily. She loved it when she got to ride in fast cars or run really fast.

"Go faster!" Angel screamed in contradiction, causing Martin to grin as he sped up much to Angel and Padfoots delight. To M.O.M.s disbelief and amusement Martin and Angel got along like a burning building gets along with dry wood. M.O.M. also was left grinning as she finished the simulator when she realized that Martin had been nice to Angel before he realized that the six year old is his boss's daughter. It seemed Martin was good with kids, which was a point for him in M.O.M.s books. Thanks to something Padfoot had said to her via telepathy Angel was currently planning on getting Martin and her mama together.

"Hi there. I'm Martin Mystery, secret agent extraordinaire and this is my apprentice, Angel." Martin said flashing his credentials for the man to see when they walked into the library several minutes later. Martin grinned victoriously when Angel giggled happily at his introduction while Padfoot barked in amusement and Diana smacked her step-brother.

"Now allow us to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Diana, this is Java, this is Angel and her guard dog Padfoot, and that's Martin." Diana said motioning to each person as she said their name while Martin pouted slightly and poked his fingers together.

"We're from the Center. Why don't you tell us what happened sir?" Diana asked politely while Padfoot barked in greeting to the man who merely sighed.

"It was closing time and I told Malone not to stray out of sight but she didn't listen. Then I heard her scream and she vanished without a trace." The man said sighing and Martin looked to be in thought.

"Maybe an invisible man took her that would certainly explain the lack of evidence." Martin said causing Diana to cross her arms over her chest in disbelief while Angel remembered a monster her Uncle Padfoot had told her about once as a bed time story, not knowing that it really existed. She had nightmares for a month, her mama had nearly maimed Sirius, and then her mama had told her the truth about the monster and how it was real and had once stolen her away when she was about four because she had been bad. The thought of her mama being stolen away from her had scared Angel more than the thought of the actual monster itself had.

"Bog goo?" Angel asked snapping back to what was going on around her when Martin took a sample of the goo he had found to see what it was.

"Boogeyman!" Angel said causing the three older agents and the man to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean 'Boogeyman' he's just a myth isn't he?" Diana asked raising an eyebrow down at Angel confused and curiously.

"No he's real. Mama told me about how she had been bad once when she was little and he had stolen her away to his world, which was a bog, and he had said he would keep her there forever but she and the other two kids there had gotten free." Angel explained causing the man to blink at her, she didn't sound like a little kid other than calling her mom 'mama'. A scream from outside had distracted the group though as they rushed out to see a woman crying as she kneeled beside a fountain.

"I told my Ean that he wasn't allowed to leave the house but he didn't listen and now that _thing_ has stolen him away!" The woman explained to the group while Angel nodded slightly, that matched up with the Boogeyman theory alright.

"Help me!" A small boy no older than ten said as a large shadowy monster with red eyes ran off with him quickly.

"Monster!" Java said at the sight of the monsters red eyes while Angel and Padfoot ran after the monster, Angel flinging stunning spells at the monsters back like no tomorrow.

"Get back here Boogeyman!" Angel yelled as Martin, Diana, and Java ran after her after Martin had reassured the woman that they'll get her son back.

"Help! Help me!" The boy yelled as the group of four humans and one dog tore off into the streets after him and the monster.

"We're trying! Try hitting and kicking the Boogeyman!" Angel yelled back to the boy who took her advice to heart and began to scream and hit and kick at the Boogeyman that looked like he didn't even notice.

"Padfoot!" Angel said when the group of four caught up to the Boogeyman and his captive, only for them to disappear into a wormy portal. The dog seemed to understand because it barked once before diving into the worm hole after the creature and child while Martin nearly swooned over the thought of worm holes really existing, only snapping back into his senses after the portal had closed up and Diana had yelled at him while Java held out a bog covered book that Angel promptly grabbed.

"Padfoot dove in after them. He'll find and protect the two kids until we can get them out." Angel informed the others as she opened the book while Martin snapped on some gloves before taking the book and shining a flashlight down on it.

"So now we know who our bad guy is so how do we stop him?" Diana asked causing Martin to smirk while Angel frowned slightly, this seemed too easy and her mama had always taught her that if something seemed easy than you were either doing it wrong or something was about to throw a wrench into your plans.

"Knew it. That would be too easy." Angel said nodding slightly when Martin turned to the last page only to see it had been torn out, her mama was right. Nothing was ever easy and if it was you were probably doing it wrong.

"So much for outsmarting our bad guy." Diana said moaning in disappointment while Martin shook his head and handed her the book.

"Not really. Mama took Boogeyman out once before so there is some data on him." Angel said interrupting whatever Martin was about to say as she activated her Ultra U-Watch, her mama having been able to get around the fact that her magic makes machines go haywire. Although it really pissed off a few of the agents when they realized that the only U-Watch that Angel could actually use was an Ultra U-Watch that ran off of her magic since a regular U-Watch wasn't strong enough to handle the influx of magic.

"Ultra U-Watch activated. Legendex selected." The mechanical voice within the U-Watch said causing Martins jaw to drop in disbelief at the fact that the little kid had a higher grade U-Watch than him, although he quickly wrote it off as the fact that she got it do to being M.O.M.s daughter.

"According to the Legendex the Boogeyman is a mythological thirteenth century monster from France. He comes out at night and steals naughty children, sealing them in his Boogey world for all eternity." Martin said reading off of Angels screen before he realized that Angel had said M.O.M. had been taken by the Boogeyman once when she was little.

"Huh? Who knew M.O.M. could be naughty?" Martin asked causing Angel to giggle slightly, from what her mama had told her about some of the pranks she pulled before having to take over the Center. Her mama had been very naughty as a child, especially with her two friends help.

"That's great and all but that doesn't tell us how to stop him. Should we call M.O.M. and ask how she got away?" Diana asked causing Martin and Angel both to shake their heads.

"We can't rely on mama for everything." Angel said while Martin nodded his agreement with her before smirking.

"Besides I have a plan." Martin said causing Diana to eye him warily while Angel hoped Padfoot didn't do anything stupid…oh wait this was Padfoot she was thinking about. In that case she hoped he didn't do anything stupider than normal. It was only a few minutes later when she realized what Martins plan was and grinned as she began to booby trap the abandoned hospital they were using for their trap.

As she was doing this Martin was talking with the parents of the three ten year olds running around and being naughty, as was evidenced by a girl jumping up on a pole and making a boy with his sweatshirt over his head to run into it.

"Martin Mystery that's the worst idea you've ever had!" Diana yelled at her brother while the three naughty ten year olds ran to hug their parents as Angel finished setting up the booby traps and walked over to stand beside Martin.

"I have to admit, son, it doesn't sound like a very bright to me either." The mother to one of the kids said hugging her son as she looked at Martin while Angel shook her head slightly.

"It's a smarter idea than you give him credit for." Angel piped up drawing all attention to herself, which caused her to blush and duck shyly behind Martins legs at the new people looking at her.

"It's a trap. By luring the monster here we know he'll show up and be able to trap him, that way we can find out where he took the other two kids and get them and Padfoot out of the Boogey world while still protecting your three kids." Angel finished as she peeked out at the adults from behind Martins legs, causing the two women to coo over how cute she is.

"I've set up booby traps all over the hospital too so even if our first trap fails we can still catch him or throw him off guard with one of those." Angel added in shyly while the brown haired boy of the ten year olds laughed meanly.

"You're supposed to protect us? You're smaller than we are and I bet you can't even fight!" The boy said meanly causing Angels eyes to narrow at him as she stepped out from behind Martin.

"Then try to attack me and we'll see who can fight and who can't." Angel said her eyes narrowed while the adults looked ready to interfere but Martin stopped them.

"No we need to let this play out. This is Angels first mission so we need to know she can at least handle herself against a ten year old, if she wins this will also help to reassure yourselves and your kids that we can and will protect them." Martin said causing the adults to nod slowly and reluctantly as they watched the brown haired boy charge Angel who merely stood still before stepping to the side just before the boy could run into her.

"Martin you do know if she gets hurt her mom will murder us in the most brutal way possible right?" Diana asked nervously, M.O.M. had been very serious in her threat of killing the agents should anything or anyone hurt her daughter and Diana knew it.

"I know but don't forget who helped to train her and who exactly raised her. Now tell me you don't think she can take on a ten year old all on her own?" Martin dared while Diana sighed but conceded his point, being raised by their boss meant that she had access to more advanced technology and training than they did.

"Aren't you a little young to be running this investigation and isn't she way too young to be on this investigation?" The single dad out of the assembled parents asked worriedly before they were distracted by the two fighting kids, well fighting was a bit of extreme. The boy kept charging at Angel while Angel kept side stepping at the last second.

"Is that all you can do? Dodge?" The boy sneered at Angel who merely sighed as he charged her again. This time instead of side stepping Angel merely grabbed his outstretched arm and bodily threw him onto the bed behind her, causing him to bounce on it slightly.

"She may be one of the youngest agents the Centers ever had but her mother is our boss, so she's been trained in all ways to combat the Paranormal ever since she was a baby. Plus she has cool super powers to help her out should she need to use them." Martin said remembering those red lights Angel had been flinging at the Boogeyman as well as her neat floating trick that M.O.M. had explained was human Magic. Something that some humans were born able to do, although Angel was probably the strongest that the Center had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Super Powers?" The blond woman asked looking at Angel shocked while she ran to check on her son who was bouncing on the bed slightly.

"Hey Angel? Why not give them a demonstration of your magic?" Martin asked grinning down at the girl who grinned back up at him as she concentrated for a moment. The adults and children, as well as Martins team, could only stare in shock as Angel began to shrink and shrink and shrink until she let out a cute purring sound. Where Angel had been a few moments ago there was now a small Black Panther cub.

"That's just one of the more advanced tricks mama and my uncles had taught me, I only learned it a few hours ago actually." Angel said slowly turning back and scratching the back of her neck with a very Martin like grin on her face.

"That was awesome Angel! You'll have to tell me about that trick later!" Martin said while the adults were slightly reassured, the girl was a magical and a very strong one if she could use such advanced magic at such a young age. They felt a bit safer with leaving their kids in her care now, although they were still a bit unsure about the two teenagers and the adult man that didn't seem to have a Kindergarten education.

"Right then. If you need help we'll be right outside." The brown haired woman said heading for the door with the other two adults right behind her.

"Watch out for the trip wire by the front door! It's attached to a bucket of green paint I found!" Angel shouted after them, although if the yelp was anything to go by her warning was a second late. Right now the three ten year olds were looking at Angel with sparkling eyes, she could turn into an animal, do magic, and had pranked their parents on accident!

"Nice one little Angel. Now let's get this party started." Martin said grinning as he high fived a blushing and sheepish Angel before turning to the other kids.

"Who's up for jumping on their beds?" Martin asked turning to the three kids they were practically using as bait, although the three didn't seem to mind as their hands flew into their air as they cried 'me' at the same time.

"Well then get to it!" Martin said causing the three to cheer as they jumped up and down on the beds while Angel merely watched on curiously.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Martin shouted at the kids when he thought that they weren't jumping hard enough, before noticing that Angel wasn't joining the kids in jumping on the beds.

"Why don't you join them Angel?" Diana asked having noticed this at the same time that Martin had.

"No. I'm supposed to be working." Angel said stubbornly while Diana commented to Martin about the Boogeyman not showing up even though it had only been ten seconds since the kids started jumping on the bed. By the time the Boogeyman showed up Angel had shifted back to her cub form and was chasing one of the boys around while Martin and Java played with the other two kids.

"The monster!" The single female ten year old screamed when the Boogeyman showed up, causing the three ten year olds to hide behind Java while Angel got into position. The moment that the monster through Java off she and Martin took off after it, Angel launching her cub form onto him and biting his wooden arm harshly. This caused him to screech in pain and throw Angel off of him and at Martin who managed to catch him in the X-Rod's net after the Boogeyman had been dazed when one of Angels booby traps went off and smacked him in the head with several full paint cans.

"Time to take the plunge." Martin said to Diana, grabbing her and Angels panther form under his arms as he jumped into the portal after the Boogeyman, Java right behind them as Diana screamed and hit Martin over the head repeatedly as they fell.

"Ha and I'm still clean!" Martin crowed victoriously when he landed on the solid ground, Angel landing on top of his chest and grinning wolfishly at him as the other two stepped out of the water just as a thick fog began to roll in. Angel yelped as she turned back into a human while they were being dragged down under the ground, managing to land on Java's chest this time. A small doll nearby caught Angels attention and she snapped it up, this had been her mama's doll when she was little. The same doll that had been left in the Boogeyman's realm when they had escaped, Angel made sure to tuck it into her pocket safely so she could give it back to her mama when she got home.

"Down Padfoot!" Angel said laughing when she was suddenly bowled over by the large dog that licked her happily as two dirty kids came out from under a large tree and hugged Diana's legs just as the monster showed up again.

"You all have been very naughty. You however have only been naughty because you were told to be. You may go." The Boogeyman said pointing at Angel that blinked up at him for a moment while the others gapped at her in disbelief.

"No way! I wanna stay with Marty! He's my friend and so is Padfoot!" Angel said sticking her tongue out at the monster that growled at her for this before leaving and sending his worms after them.

"Grab hold!" Martin said as he managed to get to the wormhole a moment later with Angel's help thanks to her floating ability, although it took quite a bit of her energy to do so.

"Angel do you remember how the story your mama told you ends?" Martin asked when the Boogeyman failed to stay down even after having been run down flat by Martins car.

"Mama and her friends sent him back into his book but the book has to be complete for that." Angel said blinking as she focused and wondered why she hadn't thought of this sooner. Angel quickly focused her magic and summoned the final page of the book and handed it to Martin just before the Boogeyman attacked.

"Good work agents. And good work to you too little Angel." M.O.M. said showing up in her limo a few minutes after they had trapped the Boogeyman, smiling happily when she noticed that her daughter was injured in the slightest.

"How'd you like your first assignment little angel?" M.O.M. asked her daughter who grinned up at her happily and reached into her pocket.

"It was fun! I like Marty, he let me have fun and listened when I told him what my theories on the monster were! He's cool. Oh and look what I found in Boogey's realm mama!" Angel said beaming when she pulled out the dirty doll that caused M.O.M. to stare shocked for a moment before beaming.

"The doll my baby sister got me when we were little. Thank you my little angel and why don't we go home so you can have your surprise? I'm sure you'll love it." M.O.M. said smiling as she gently took the doll her baby sister had gotten her as a birthday present when she was six.

"Okay mama. I'm tired…used up too…much…magic." Angel said yawning slightly and falling asleep where she stood, causing Martin to quickly catch her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you Martin and good work agents. I shall see you soon." M.O.M. said smiling at Martin as she gently took her daughter from the blond teen who blushed and scratched the back of his neck while saying it was 'no problem'. Billy grabbed the book from Martin and followed M.O.M. into the limo as she laid Angel down gently in one of the seats.

"Marty nice. Marty new daddy." Angel murmured in her sleep unaware of the bright blush that lit up M.O.M.s face at this while Billy snickered slightly as he pictured how Martin would react at being called 'daddy' by Angel.


	6. Torrington the next day and family jewel

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hey Diana Martin did you hear?" Jenny asked walking up to the siblings the next day at school with a grin on her face.

"What's up Jenny?" Diana asked turning her attention to her friend while Martin got two popsicles out of the freezer to go with his lunch.

"We're getting a new student today. I didn't hear much while passing by the principal's office but apparently the new kid's smart since she skipped a grade or two. Her name's Angel too, she's been home school and privately tutored since she was a baby from what I can gather." Jenny said causing Diana and Martin to exchange looks of disbelief.

"Did you hear her last name?" Martin asked for once not swooning over Jenny, who frowned a little at this. His constant swooning over her had given her a big ego boost and without his flirting it didn't feel right.

"Yeah apparently she's been adopted or something though cause she has three last names. I only caught the first bit though. Potter I think?" Jenny said causing Martin to grin while Diana's jaw dropped open. Angel was six years old and yet she was going to be in high school? What the hell!?

"I knew she was smart!" Martin said grinning in pride of the small girl. For some reason he couldn't explain Martin felt attached to the girl before he even knew she was M.O.M.s daughter. For some reason he felt like he should be proud of the girl for being so smart at such a young age.

"You know the new girl? How?" Jenny asked looking between the siblings confused as was anyone else nearby that had overheard them, which was most of the cafeteria.

"She's our boss's daughter." Diana said simply as the doors to the cafeteria opened and a small blur launched itself at Martin, knocking him down and causing him to laugh.

"Hey there little Angel. I hear you're joining the school today." Martin said laughing as he ruffled the hair of the small six year old girl hugging his chest, the girl nodding happily as she beamed at Martin while the rest of the cafeteria merely blinked and looked at her.

"Yes. She took an aptitude test a few days ago and is roughly in the same grade level as you and Diana mentally. Although she still acts like a little kid most of the time." A familiar, to the Center agents at least, womans voice said from the doors of the cafeteria causing everyone to look over and most of the males to wolf whistle. It was M.O.M. but not as the Center agents knew her. Instead of her normal all white outfit, M.O.M. was wearing a blue flower print t-shirt and a pair of faded and rather tight looking blue jeans. The shirt/jeans combo really showed off her curves and assets without actually showing anything!

"Mama! I found Marty!" Angel said grinning over at her mama who laughed lightly at this and walked closer while the tour guide looked between her and the blond teen confused but coughed to bring attention to himself anyways.

"Everyone may I introduce Ms. Olivia Mandell and her daughter Angel Potter-Black-Mandell? Ms. Angel will be joining Torrington today as a Freshmen, I believe her schedule matches Martins." The teacher said causing many to blink at the three last names Angel had.

"What's with the three different last names?" One boy asked curiously and causing M.O.M. to raise an eyebrow.

"Potter is the last name of her birth parents who died when she was a year old. Black is the last name of her godfather who is unable to have children of his own and therefore named her his heiress. Mandell is my last name and since I'm her adoptive mother it only makes sense that she has my name." M.O.M. explained causing everyone to nod slowly, that made some sense at least.

"How does she know Martin?" Jenny asked turning to look at M.O.M. curiously and narrowing her eyes at the teal eyed woman. Was this woman the reason that Martin wasn't falling over himself to please her like he usually was?

"Martin, Diana, and Java are some part time employees of mine. They met little Angel yesterday when on an assignment with her." M.O.M. explained vaguely to the assembled students and teachers who all blinked in surprise at this, they didn't know the three had part time jobs.

"What's their job? Being clowns?" One of the Jocks that made fun of Martin daily for his love of the paranormal sneered causing Angel to glare at him.

"Actually they are investigators. Some of the best we have." M.O.M. said icily to the boy that gulped under her stern blue eyes while Diana and Martin were shocked at how much she was actually revealing without really revealing anything.

"Is that why they get called in at all hours of the day?" One of the teachers asked raising an eyebrow at the woman that seemed to be as cold as ice.

"Yes. Due to the nature of our work I'm afraid I can't reveal any actual details. Just know that if it seems like they vanished into thin air for an untold amount of time they're working on a case." M.O.M. said shortly to the woman who merely nodded at this in understanding.

"Of course now that you know about their part time job I will be writing them notes anytime they go on a case and miss class. That way you know when they're at work and when they're playing hooky…no matter how unlikely it is that Diana would actually do that." M.O.M. said when she realized that a few of the teachers would be worried about Martin using this as an excuse to play hooky, causing them to sigh in relief while Martin pouted at the thought that she would actually believe he would do that.

"What does this weirdo have that we don't?" One of the jocks asked sneering down as he stood next to where Martin was sitting on the floor with Angel still hugging his chest.

"How about muscles and an actual brain in that space between his ears? Which is more than I can say for most of you." Angel said sneering at the jock and causing everyone to merely stare at her shocked while the jock flushed darkly and glared down at Angel.

"You wanna say that again brat?!" The jock dared while Martin stood up and got ready to intercept the jock while Angel stuck her tongue out at him.

"You heard me or do you not have enough brain cells to rub together?" Angel asked causing M.O.M. to stifle a snicker at the looks on everyones faces at a six year old actually saying that to someone three times her size and likely four times her weight.

"You little!" The jock began only to cry out in pain when Angel socked him in the highest part she could reach…right in his family jewels. Most males paled and covered their own jewels while the females jaws dropped at what Angel had done to the much bigger boy. Martin and M.O.M. however were just pointing and laughing at the jocks misfortune, well Martin was pointing and laughing M.O.M. was just laughing.

"That's my girl!" M.O.M. said proudly as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eyes while Martin patted Angels head proudly, causing her to beam up at him.

"Great job Angel. Here have an ice cream." Martin said grabbing one of the two still, amazingly, ice cold popsicles and handing it to Angel who took it with a happy grin on her face.

"Thank you daddy!"


	7. Chainsaws, Kisses, and blushes

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Everyones jaws dropped at what she had called Martin while M.O.M. invented a new shade of red with how hard she blushed.

"My apologies Martin but she has some rather faint memories of her father and apparently you treat her like how he used to. Therefore she seems to have adopted you as her 'daddy'." M.O.M. said turning an even deeper shade of red as she explained this to Martin who turned red slightly.

"Marty is daddy. Uncle Paddy said so." Angel said causing M.O.M.s eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"Yes and I will be hurting Sirius for that later." M.O.M. said her eyebrow twitching harder when Angel furrowed her brow and thought of something.

"Hey mama? Since daddy is my daddy now that makes him your husband right? So how come our last name isn't the same as his like Uncle Paddy said it probably should be?" Angel asked causing both Martin and M.O.M. to turn darker shades of red while Diana broke out laughing at the look on M.O.M.s face. Sure Angel had the mind of a high schooler but there were just certain things that M.O.M. had kept her daughter innocent and naïve about. Right now that was coming back to bite her in the ass hard.

"Better run Siri. Olivia looks ready to maul you to death." A males voice said laughing as a healthy man a few years older than M.O.M. showed up behind the blacked haired woman with Sirius Black right beside him.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" M.O.M. screamed lunging for the black haired man who yelped and ducked under her as he ran to stand in front of Martin.

"I will kill you for telling my daughter such things!" M.O.M. yelled turning and trying to tackle him, only for him to dive to the side which caused M.O.M. to tackle Martin instead. The two of them crashed to the floor with startled yelps before their lips crashed together on accident, which left them in a rather…compromising position. M.O.M. was lying on top of Martin with her hands on his chest and practically straddling him while Martin had his arms around her from trying to catch her without falling, both of them with their lips locked and neither of them moving an inch due to shock.

"See! Mama _is_ married to daddy! Only mommies and daddies do that to each other!" Angel exclaimed causing Diana and a few others, such as Sirius and the brown haired Remus, to roar in laughter at her innocent exclamation. M.O.M. and Martin were staring at one another wide eyed as they suddenly sprang apart as if burned while blushing seven new shades of red.

"Where's my knife when I need it? I'm about to neuter a dog." M.O.M. growled out, sounding more like her panther form than human form as she turned and glared darkly at Sirius as she reached in her pocket feeling around for her knife.

"Nope. Nope. Hmm…not painful enough. Nope. Nope. This works!" M.O.M. said pulling random things out of her pocket and passing them to Martin, pausing over a gun that shoots concentrated lightening before discarding it, finally settling on a chainsaw she pulled from her pocket.

"How'd that fit in there?" Martin asked looking between M.O.M., the chainsaw, and M.O.M.s rather tight blue jeans in disbelief at the actual chainsaw that had everyones jaw on the ground.

"A well kept secret Martin…it's called magic!" M.O.M. said revving the chainsaw up and stepping towards Sirius with a rather disturbing grin on her face that had many paling and backing away from the pale woman.

"Wow. Usually mama only grins like that when it's time for the yearly Fruit Cake eating contest." Angel said blinking and ducking behind Martins legs as M.O.M. proceeded to chase Sirius around with the chainsaw, being careful not to hurt any of the innocent bystanders. Much to the other Center Agents, the ones that have seen M.O.M. whenever it comes to Fruit Cake, disbelief and horror Angel has her mama's love of the Christmas treat. Thank god it was to a slightly lesser degree although M.O.M. and Angel usually tied for first place during the contest…

"Get back here you mangy mutt!" M.O.M. yelled chasing after the dark haired Lord who ran for his life…and family jewels. Martin merely sighed when he noticed that no one else was moving to stop the pissed off mother and handed the things in his hands to Angel who blinked up at him cutely and handed him back one of the items M.O.M. had discarded.

"It'll freeze mama in place for a moment." Angel told Martin causing him to face-palm at not realizing that to start with as he took the small capsule and aimed. Martin pulled back his arm and then let the capsule fly when M.O.M. managed to corner Sirius against a wall and was advancing with a cruel look on her face. How dare that bastard 'corrupt' her daughter!? That's what he had done in M.O.M.s mind by telling her baby girl about such things as 'marriage' and Martin being her 'daddy'!

"Phew. Made it just in time." Martin said sighing in relief when the pill exploded in a cloud of white smoke that froze M.O.M. and Sirius in place. Martin quickly walked over and turned off the chainsaw before taking it from the raven haired woman who could only glare at him while the rest of her body was locked in place. The capsule was a pill that the Center had developed and was testing, it was meant to be the pill form of the Body Bind Spell although it lasted for various amounts of time. How long someone was stuck like that depended on their force of will. For someone like M.O.M. or Martin, both of whom had abnormally strong wills, it would only last for a moment or two while for people like Billy who were usually weak willed and timid it could last for an hour or longer.

"Martin. Give me that chainsaw." M.O.M. ordered with narrowed eyes as she managed to break free of the pills effects relatively quicker than usual, although that might just be because of how angry she was.

"Nope! Sorry boss lady but we don't need you killing or painfully castrating this guy in front of Angel. Outside of her line of sight and hearing? Help yourself." Martin said holding the chainsaw high above his head so that M.O.M. couldn't reach it, being a few inches taller than her even when she was wearing heels had an advantage.

"Agent Mystery I want that chainsaw." M.O.M. said jumping to try and grab it, unknowningly pushing her body quite close to Martins which caused him to blush darkly. Diana and Remus were nearly busting a gut at watching this while Angel watched on curiously.

"Um. Er." Martin stuttered blushing darker when she jumped a little higher, not noticing her body was practically rubbing up against Martins. Martin wondered if she actually knew what she was doing and how it could be taken by anyone just passing by but damn she was beautiful even when angry…especially when angry actually.

"Can you stop molesting my brother in public?" Diana asked grinning from ear to ear at how humorous this was right now. Her question causing M.O.M., who just got her hand on the handle of the chainsaw, to look at her curiously and not noticing that she was several inches off of the floor and practically holding onto Martin who was turning so red many wondered if he was going to pass out due to all the blood rushing to his head.

"Jeez. Trying to give Angel a little brother or sister Olivia?" Sirius couldn't help but ask as he grinned just as widely at Diana and pointed at Martin when M.O.M. gave him a confused look. M.O.M. looked down and just now realized how far off of the ground she was and just where she was pressing Martins face as she held onto the chainsaw to keep from falling. Her face burned a fire engine red while Angel tilted her head curiously at this. There was one thing her mama had never told her about and neither had her Uncle Remus although her Uncle Sirius had told her what her mama had said was a lie about it.

"No but why? Jealous Sirius?" M.O.M. sneered at the grey eyed man who let out a bark of laughter as the raven haired woman let go of the chainsaw and landed on her feet on the floor.

"If I was into younger women maybe. You're almost five years younger than me!" Sirius said causing many to blink, sure he looked a few years older than M.O.M. but not by that much.

"And a few years too old for Martin." M.O.M. shot back without missing a beat.

"You're not even five years older than him Olivia! He turns seventeen in two weeks right?" Sirius asked causing Martin and Diana to nod their heads in affirmative. Martin was born in December so he had to start the school year late which made him older than most others in his grade level.

"See? You turn twenty one in two months Olivia so it's not that much of an age difference." Sirius said nodding slightly, M.O.M. had taken in Angel when she had only been 16 and learned as best as she could as to how to raise a child, she didn't think she did too bad of a job herself.

"Ouch! What was that for Rem?" Sirius asked with a whine to his voice when Remus had smacked him upside the head as M.O.M. glared darkly at Sirius with a dark blush rising to her cheeks.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time you revealed a womans age?" Remus asked dryly while Angel walked over to M.O.M. and tugged on her pants leg just before the raven haired woman could kill Sirius.

"Hey mama! You said what Uncle Paddy told me is a lie but you never told me the truth about it." Angel said causing M.O.M. to look confused down at her daughter, much like everyone else was doing while Martin had blushed darker at the thought of _how_ he and M.O.M. could give Angel a younger sibling.

"The truth about what little Angel?" M.O.M. asked confused and furrowing her brow as she tried to think of what Angel was talking about but nothing came to mind.

"The truth as to how babies are born! You never told me and I wanna know how you and daddy are going to give me a little brother or sister like Uncle Paddy had said!"


	8. Thinking back as we go ahead

**Martin Mystery and HP crossover**

**BY: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

There was a long tense moment of silence before Diana and Remus broke it laughing their asses off, a few of the other students joining them as Martin slowly turned and handed the chainsaw back to M.O.M.

"I'll hold him down. You rev up the chainsaw and start cutting." Martin said causing her to nod slightly and began to rev up the chainsaw while Sirius decided to get a head start and ran out the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" M.O.M. screamed as she ran after him, Martin hot on her heels while Angel tilted her head after them curiously.

"Was it something I said?" Angel asked tilting her head rather cutely up at Jenny who squealed and tried to hug the girl, the one that was now hiding behind Diana's legs.

**LINE BREAK!**

"That's still funny." Diana said wiping her tears of laughter away a few months later when Remus was reminding them about that day, it had been hilarious to see Sirius running like hell away from Martin and M.O.M. Right now the two of them, Java, Billy, Sirius, and M.O.M. were sneaking into Martins Torrington Academy Dorm Room for his surprise. Angel had managed to get it arranged so that she shared a room with her 'daddy' as she insisted on calling Martin, so the now eight year old girl was currently balled up on his chest sleeping peacefully as was usual whenever she stayed with Martin instead of going back to the Center for the night.

Ever since her brief kidnapping during Halloween a few months ago the poor girl had been traumatized and refused to sleep unless she could either sleep on her 'daddy's chest or in her mama's arms. She refused to talk about what had happened but the fact that a severally pissed off and protective M.O.M. _and_ Martin had stormed England and found her being tortured by some idiot in a white mask that didn't live long afterwards…she didn't need to tell them and they weren't going to force her to.

She had been slightly reassured during Christmas a few weeks ago when Martin had accidentally given everyone presents from an Evil Elf named Jingle Jim. Her wish had been simple and chaotic enough that the magic on the poem hadn't affected it. She wanted her mama, daddy, and her to be a real family and she wanted a little sister too! The look on M.O.M.s face had been hilarious when she realized that she had gotten pregnant with her and Martins child through a spell from an Evil Elf. When Martin realized that he had reversed everything but the blood adoption that had taken place between him and Angel that night, his and M.O.M.s 'marriage' as was proved by the golden wedding bands that would not come off of their fingers, and M.O.M.s pregnancy with what they assume to be a girl…yeah he passed out.

When he woke up from passing out he was grinning a bit like a fool when he realized that it was _his_ baby M.O.M. was going to have although the two of them had only been dating for about four months before that rather…unique Christmas day and didn't find out about the pregnancy until a week or two after it. Right now though it was the one year anniversary of when Martin first became an agent for the Center and so the group were about to surprise him with a trip to the Grand Opening of Terror Land. The only thing the others aloud M.O.M. to do though was open the portal to the room and drive the van, much to her amusement at their protective behavior. They were almost as bad as Martin who insisted on her never leaving the relative safety of her office unless she absolutely has too and even then she wasn't 'allowed' to do any potentially harmful experiments or missions without at least five armed and ready agents with her.

"Back off!" Were the first words out of Martins mouth when he realized there was someone else in his room, while Angel was blinking wearily up at them all. She was woken up by Martins nightmare which included M.O.M. and Angel leaving him without looking back even once. Martin shielded Angel protectively as they threw a blanket over him that wrapped around him and Angel tight enough that they couldn't escape but not tight enough that they couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay Angel?" Martin asked the moment he managed to make two holes in their restraints in order for the two to poke their heads out and get a look at their assailants, Angel giggling slightly when Padfoot bounded over and gave her a playful lick on the cheek.

"I'm fine daddy." Angel answered giggling slightly as the others took off their masks as M.O.M. tore out of the school quad and down the road towards Terror Land.

"So what's going on?" Martin asked curiously as he looked at the others as he ripped the rest of the blanket off of Angel before freeing himself.

"It's your one year anniversary of becoming a Center Agent so we're making a day of it and taking you out to Terror Land." M.O.M. said over her shoulder as she flew down the road, being careful not to go over the speed limit whenever the cars built in programming sensed non-Center agent cops around. M.O.M., or Olivia as the others had gotten into the habit of calling her with her permission, smiled slightly and almost reflexively rubbed a hand over her small baby bump when she heard Martin bouncing around excitedly while Angel giggled at her 'daddy's behavior.

Martin had matured as soon as they realized Angel wouldn't stop calling him 'daddy' for the world and he grew even more mature when he found out that he had a little one on the way, this was true. He got better grades, didn't flirt with any girl but Olivia, and only did stupid things during school either when he or Angel were bored with classes or to make Angel and Olivia laugh. When they questioned him on this once he had grinned sheepishly and said that he was doing it because he wanted to be the best father he could be to Angel and the unborn baby. Although more than a few girls at Torrington were pouting at the fact that Martin wasn't chasing after them anymore, even though they were only pouting about that fact because he had revealed how muscular he really is when some idiot broke into the school during lunch time and tried to hurt Angel…

"A worm hole? Is that safe for you and the baby?" Martin asked immediately worried after Olivia had driven through it as a shortcut, leaving two gapping non-Center Torrington students behind that had seen the whole thing and was following them.

'_Yes.'_ Olivia thought smiling as she parked the car and assured Martin that the worm hole was completely safe.

'_Martin will be a great father for Angel and the little one growing inside of me.'_


End file.
